Harry y la pelirroja
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Draco no esta muy contento cuando una cierta pelirroja de hermosos ojos se interpone entre el y Harry. Slash


**Harry y la pelirroja**

Ella estaba perdida entre la multitud, que pasaba a su lado sin ver la mirada desolada de sus profundos ojos castaños, su miedo, apresurándose bajo la cada vez mas persistente llovizna, buscando, desorientada, alguien que hiciera que sus temblores cesaran.

Y entonces él la vio, una frágil criatura bajo la lluvia, el suave cabello pelirrojo empapándose, los ojos verdes encontraron la mirada angustiada de los hermosos ojos castaños, y el Griffindor supo que no podía dejarla allí.

Se aproximó, despacio, cojeando levemente, y un brillo de esperanza relució en los ojos castaños, orlados de largas pestañas.

¿Estas perdida preciosa?

Su voz era suave y ella dio un tímido paso hacia él, indecisa y recelosa.

Vamos, te llevare a casa. Al menos allí no esta lloviendo.

Un paso más, una duda y una mirada a su alrededor, buscando lo que ya nunca encontraría.

Ven conmigo, pequeña, eso es.

Un paso vacilante y otro paso más y Harry pudo acariciar su suave mejilla, húmeda por la lluvia, y ella tembló bajo su contacto. El medallón en su cuello rezaba Ginger y ahora le hablo con más seguridad.

No voy a hacerte daño, Ginger.

Ella saltó a sus brazos, y se refugio en su pecho, temblando, y el Griffindor se sorprendió del súbito avance, pero le acarició el pelo, ahora empapado y deslustrado y susurró:

- Toda va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

Y alcanzando un oscuro callejón con ella entre sus brazos, se apareció llevándola a casa.

Draco no objetó nada, bueno, al menos no demasiado, aunque su sentido común le decía que era muy mala idea. Era absurdo enviarla de nuevo a la calle en esas condiciones, lastimada y asustada como estaba, y realmente, Harry no lo hubiera consentido. La curaron lo mejor posible y le buscaron acomodó en el sofá para esa noche, y pronto su suave respiración se hizo regular, y ellos retornaron a su dormitorio y Harry se mostró muy "agradecido" de su comprensión.

Pero cuando fue imposible hallar rastro alguno de su familia, y los ojos verdes suplicaron su aprobación, la pequeña Ginger paso a ser un miembro mas de su pequeña familia, aunque con ciertas reservas por parte del Slytherin, que le dijo a Harry que aquel no podía ser un arreglo permanente, solo algo temporal, hasta que encontraran una familia adecuada para ella.

Imperceptiblemente, Ginger paso de colocarse junto al moreno a meterse entre ellos dos, siempre buscando un mimo, mientras sus ojos castaños observaban a Draco, que comenzó sentir unos celos irracionales cada vez que "su Harry" acariciaba la pelirroja cabeza, distraídamente. Draco se mordía la lengua, repitiéndose una y otra vez: "No es mas que una criatura desvalida".

Pero la pequeña creció rápidamente, y la nueva familia no parecía aparecer por ningún lado, ya que no mucha gente estaba dispuesta a admitirla con la ligera cojera y la afonía permanente que le habían quedado como secuelas. Ahora era una pequeña damisela, elegante y vivaracha, dulce, silenciosa, y un autentico tomento para él. Compartir a Harry era muy duro, y el afecto del Griffindor por ella era evidente, aunque inocente.

Pero Draco se moría de celos por dentro, atormentado por las miradas que aquellos ojos castaños dedicaban a su amante, llenos de una adoración que él podía entender perfectamente. Su actitud para con ella se hizo aun más fría y distante, y eso la acercó aun mas al moreno, que inconscientemente le prodigaba las atenciones que él le negaba.

Su dormitorio le estaba vedado, su único santuario de intimidad con el Griffindor, una regla que hasta ahora Ginger había respetado. Pero esa noche, al deshacer la cama, Draco encontró un cabello pelirrojo en la almohada de Harry , y un dolor agudo y repentino le acometió.

"No, no puede ser cierto, no en nuestra propia cama." Jadeó, y cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse daño y se susurró a si mismo: " Después de todo, vive con nosotros, ese cabello puede haber quedado prendido en la ropa y caer después aquí." Respiró hondo, los ojos cerrados, hasta que pudo controlarse de nuevo.

Cuando el Griffindor acudió a su lecho esa noche, levemente somnoliento, Draco le besó, posesivamente, y despertó su pasión con caricias vehementes. Le arañó, sacando su lado más salvaje, provocando la respuesta fogosa y entusiasta de su amante. Enardecido, el Slytherin se rebeló, retorciéndose bajo sus besos, resistiéndose a él, incitando al moreno a adoptar un rol hiperdominante, a doblegarlo a sus deseos.

Cuando el rubio iniciaba este juego, Harry sabía que Draco quería sexo duro, reclamando sin palabras que le follase hasta que no pudiera más. A ambos les gustaba intercambiar papeles, pero Draco siempre se negaba a ser pasivo, aunque secretamente lo desease, y solo accedía con incontable persuasión por parte de Harry, lo cual mayormente incluía, entre otras cosas, que este le hiciera una de sus fantásticas mamadas y después, "aprovechando" su laxitud postorgásmica, le tomase a placer.

O a veces, ocurría esto, cuando Draco tomaba la iniciativa. Y a Harry le encantaba complacerle, satisfaciendo su pequeña necesidad de no rebajarse a pedírselo y de liberar cierta agresividad por parte de ambos. Hacia tiempo que establecieron sus pequeñas reglas, con lo cual podían dejarse llevar, con la certeza de que habría una advertencia, para evitar lastimarse seriamente el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, cubiertos de pequeños moretones y arañones, jugaron sensualmente en la ducha, contrastando su ternura con la fiereza de la noche anterior.

Durante días y semanas, Draco mantuvo fuera de su mente todo lo que pudo a Ginger, aunque su presencia constante en la casa era inevitable. Pero logró hacerlo, aunque los ojos castaños de la pelirroja parecían decirle en silencio: "Ten cuidado conmigo".

Aquella tarde, Draco regresó antes del trabajo, cansado y frustrado, después de que Harry hubiera anulado su cita diaria para comer, por un dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegó al piso, su amante no estaba en el salón para recibirle, y al llamarle, tampoco respondió. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta y Draco la empujo lentamente. En el suelo estaban las ropas del moreno, tiradas de cualquier manera. Sobre la cama revuelta, desnudo y apenas cubierto por un retazo de sabana, descansaba Harry, el pelo azabache sudoroso y desordenado. A su lado, una mata de pelo rojizo asomaba bajo su brazo y Draco retrocedió como si cien dementores surgiesen de su hasta ahora inviolable refugio.

Sin saber reaccionar, salió precipitadamente de su hogar, mientras un suspiro de satisfacción de Ginger le llegaba desde su lecho, atronando sus oídos. Vagabundeo por la calle hasta que la hora habitual de regresar a casa pasó, mil pensamientos apuñalándole las entrañas, hasta que la rabia y la furia se convirtieron en tristeza y decepción. Tenso, regresó y encontró a su amante recién duchado, preparando apresuradamente la cena, bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja, que le miró a él con recelo, y a la que Draco ignoró fríamente. Cenaron silenciosamente, un ligero rubor en las mejillas del Griffindor cuando la mirada de Draco era demasiado inquisitiva.

A la hora de acostarse, Draco no pudo más y explotó, pero sin furia, tan solo desolado y dolido. Con los ojos tristes murmuró, al sentarse en la cama, vestida con sabanas limpias ahora.

- Harry?... Esta tarde... os vi. A los dos, juntos, en nuestra cama.

El Griffindor enmudeció de vergüenza, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Rozó suavemente el pelo de seda plateada de Draco, y le acarició la cara, haciéndole mirarle a los ojos.

Lo siento de veras, amor. -

"Su pesar es sincero, al menos" pensó el Slytherin, reconociendo su expresión y su voz.

Es culpa mía, Draco. -El Slytherin apretó los puños, el hielo de la amargura atenazando sus entrañas- Me quede adormilado, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y no cerré bien la puerta.

Su voz se hizo un susurro, mientras acariciaba de nuevo sus cabellos.

Debió de entrar en algún momento, porque cuando me desperté, estaba a mi lado, enroscada entre mis brazos. Solo estábamos durmiendo Draco…

¡En nuestra cama Harry!

Exclamó Draco, todavía enfadado y resentido, aunque al parecer, Harry realmente no había incumplido su palabra… todavía. Sus ojos grises se centraron en los de su amante, y este murmuró nuevas disculpas que el rubio no escucho, hasta que algo resonó en su cerebro y volvió a conectar con la realidad.

¿Qué acabas de decir Harry?

Qué si has pensado que ella nos quiere, realmente, a los dos, y que tal vez, si le dieras una oportunidad y fueras mas afectuoso con ella… podríamos, no se, ¿tener una relación diferente? ¿Más compartida?

La voz de Harry era suplicante, pero era una idea disparatada, aquello no podía funcionar nunca. "Nunca debí permitir que se quedara con nosotros. La culpa es mía por meter al enemigo en casa" pensó el Slytherin. Pero tampoco podría habérselo prohibido, no sin haber tenido una seria pelea, una que en su momento no quiso afrontar.

Pero, ella me odia, Harry. – se quejó el rubio.

¿Realmente? -Su voz era levemente picara, insinuante, acariciadora y prometedora a la vez. - ¿Cómo tu me odiabas cuando me dedicabas todas esas miradas altivas en el ministerio? ¿Solo porque yo estaba tan confundido, asustado y desconcertado cuando te acercabas que no era capaz de decirte dos palabras coherentes y acababa metiendo la pata una y otra vez? ¿Hasta que te peleaste conmigo en los baños y acabaste besándome después de darme un puñetazo?

Draco tenia la boca abierta, "Tal vez había estado ciego a la realidad y era Harry el que tenia razón."

Con una sonrisa, Harry susurró, con dulzura:

Haz la prueba, por mí…

Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió. Su voz se alzó, cuando llamó a la pelirroja.

Ginger asomó por la puerta, insegura y tímida, y les observó a ambos desde el umbral. Con un suave codazo Harry animó a su amante a decir algo y Draco susurró, inseguro:

_Ginger, ven aquí.

La pelirroja le observó intensamente, pero se mantuvo inmóvil, expectante. El Slytherin vio un sutil cambio en su expresión, un leve atisbo de la adoración que demostraba hacia su amante. Sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba cuando Harry la dejaba sentarse sobre él y la abrazaba, Draco se palmeo levemente el regazo, y repitió, mas seguro y con tono cariñoso.

Vamos, ven aquí, conmigo.

Ginger lo miró incrédula, asombrada, y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, cuando dio un par de pasos hacia él, vacilante. El rubio le tendió los brazos, sonriéndole, sorprendido de lo fácil que era demostrarle afecto, y rauda, Ginger salto a su regazo, reposando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras temblaba levemente.

Draco cerró por primera vez los brazos en torno a su cuerpo adolescente, calido y suave, y acarició su pelo sedoso, arrancándole un trémulo suspiro de satisfacción. El latido agitado de su corazón hablaba por ella, y su contacto despertó sensaciones nuevas en el Slytherin, que se sorprendió interiormente. "Nunca creí que algo así fuera posible, pero, bueno, la prueba está entre mis brazos, y… Merlín! La mirada de Harry no tiene precio ahora mismo."

Sonriente, el Slytherin se volvió hacia su amante, dedicándole una mirada cargada de intención.

Tal vez, esto pueda funcionar, a largo plazo, Harry.

La radiante sonrisa del Griffindor estaba cargada de promesas, y abrazó a Draco que aun tenia a Ginger en el regazo.

Encantada, la pequeña gruño suavemente, llamando su atención mientras se besaban apasionadamente, apretujándola a ella de paso. Decidida a no quedarse al margen, Ginger lamió y mordisqueó suavemente el cuello y la cara de ambos, especialmente el de Draco, hasta que este susurró, despegándose finalmente del moreno y acariciándola de nuevo.

Ya basta, preciosa. Ahora vete fuera un ratito. Eres demasiado joven… y todavía, esta es nuestra cama.

Enfurruñada, Ginger le dedicó una mirada dolida, y acudió a Harry, que sonriente, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar a Draco murmuró:

-Fuera Ginger.

Obediente, la pelirroja salio del dormitorio, y se sentó justo detrás de la puerta, mientras los sonidos que hacían los dos amantes llenaban sus oídos. Se acurrucó, dispuesta a esperarles, y bostezó pacientemente. Cerró los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo tintinear su colgante nuevo. En la penumbra, las letras grabadas en la placa de plata centellearon cuando Ginger, se movió de nuevo.

"Me llamo Ginger. Si me encuentras, contacta con Harry Potter o Draco Malfoy".

Aburrida, la pelirroja volvió a su lugar en el salón mientras los gemidos de los chicos seguían llenando el aire, y se acomodó en su cojín favorito. Un grito ronco surgió de la habitación, e irguiendo la cabeza, la coquer decidió que aun tenían para rato, y simplemente se durmió.


End file.
